The Pool Inappropriateness
by urban countrygirl
Summary: Things get a little out of control when during a weekend holiday Amy, Sheldon and their friends spend their evening at a pool.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is probably a little bit OOC, but I just couldn't resist. Thank you for inspiring me with your story ("Exposed" by rgbcn), and encouraging me to write this, Regina!**

"You know, this should become our, ehm, how is it called, ehm… tradition!", Penny exclaimed while raising her glass containing a brightly colored cocktail to her husband, Amy und Sheldon. "Once in a year we all, and Bernadette and Howard and that little Indian guy without a girlfriend, I'm kidding, I mean Raj of course, we all rent a holiday house together for the weekend and then we just have a lot of fun with these!" She giggled, the not insignificant amount of alcohol she had already consumed, showing its first effects.

"I really liked our trip to the cabin at Big Bear and it's even more fantastic here. Oh, that rhymes, did you hear? Oh, that was another rhyme, hihi." Amy had already started drinking her cocktail and it had gone straight into her veins. "Sheldon, what do you think, shall we do this more often? Please say yeeeeees!"

Sheldon sighed. "It's alright, as long as the time I have to spend outside and the amount of alcohol I have to consume doesn't become even more. We're sitting here at this pool for almost three hours already and the sun has set a long time ago. I don't know if I've ever been out of the shelter of four solid walls for that long…"

"You didn't even start drinking your cocktail, yet", Leonard said.

"So haven't you", Sheldon responded.

"Yeah, looking at Penny and Amy I'm not sure if it wasn't better to stay sober…" Leonard shot a glance at his wife, who was now tilting with her chair and putting the drinking straw between her lips like a cigarette and Amy who was trying to build a house of cards with beer mats, but already failing at constructing the first floor.

Suddenly a heavy gust of wind rushed through their sitting place and moved an abandoned air mattress, that had been lying at the edge of the swimming pool all the time, into the water, where it began to float slightly away from them.

"Ha, good I don't do my hair at all!" Amy exclaimed. "It would be ruined now completely."

"First time I'm jealous of your hairstyle!" Penny almost screamed with laughter, while patting her besties head clumsily.

Sheldon and Leonard twisted their eyes in synchrony and then smiled at each other. They still were two peas in a pod, sometimes.

"I am asking myself", Sheldon now muttered "what will affect the drifting of the air mattress more: The wind or the stream caused by the water nozzles under the surface…"

"Good question! Come, let's have a closer look…"

Leonard and Sheldon got up and went to the edge of the illuminated pool, where they pointed to the water nuzzles, tested the direction of the wind by sticking their wet fingers into the air and started discussing how to carry out this experiment in the best possible way.

"Booooring" Penny looked at Amy pouting. "Come on, Ames, I've got a much better idea!"  
With some difficulties, Penny managed to get out of her chair. "Come!" She waved her hand, to encourage Amy to follow her.

"There are my cute scientists. Well, why don't you go a little closer?" With that, Penny gave both Leonard and Sheldon a surprisingly heavy nudge, causing them to fall into the water with a huge splash.

"Are you insane, Penny?" Sheldon screamed, as soon as his head was above the water, again.

"No, I just know how to have fun!" Penny pushed Amy, who was completely surprised, into the pool and then finally jumped inside, too.

"Never go swimming when you're drunk! Never go swimming with your clothes on! Never push anybody into the water! Have you ever heard any of those swimming rules, Penny?" Sheldon was fuming, but at the same time worried about the women not getting hurt in their drunken condition.

"Oh, oh, I almost can see the steam leaving from his ears", Amy giggled. "Please don't start boiling the water!"

"That's my girl!" Penny pointed to Amy. "Don't be such a spoilsport, Sheldon!"

"Come, let's get out of here", Leonard said annoyed, starting to walk towards the stairs, his clothes heavy with water.

"No, I think we should use this unexpected situation to train something we have never trained before", Sheldon interrupted him. "Swimming transport of persons unable to swim on their own while wearing soaked clothes in water. It's an important part of life guard training."

"Since when do you plan to be a lifeguard?" Leonard looked puzzled.

"I didn't say I plan to. But maybe one day I have to save somebody out of the water. I like to be prepared."

"Ok", Leonard sighed in defeat. "Penny, Amy, you play the victims. Just don't move at all."

"That's alright, I'm feeling tired anyway", Penny agreed.

The guys set the air mattress back to the edge of the pool, then placed themselves behind their partners, put their hands through the armpits of the girls and laid them on their cleavage. Then they started backstroking, using only their feet.

After only three meters, Leonard gave up. "That's stupid, I don't want to learn this anyway and I'm afraid Penny will fall asleep in the water. I think I'll better bring her to bed now."

"You never have had any great ambitions, Leonard. But it's ok, I'm fine with it."

Amy wanted to stop their training, too, and tried to get on her feet.

"No, no, little lady, we will finish this", Sheldon reprimanded, while Leonard helped Penny climbing out of the pool.

Sheldon started transporting Amy again. His friends always made fun of him, but he was in constant worry that something awful could happen and that his life and the lives of the people he loved would be in danger. He just wanted to be prepared for every possible scenario. Such as a shipwreck.

It wasn't easy to transport Amy like this. His clothes were heavy, her clothes were heavy and he only could use his feet for swimming. Maybe, if his hands could get a better grip on her… He shifted them a little – and put them directly on their breasts, feeling her nipples, that had hardened from the chilly water, through all her layers of clothes. Oh boy! He had never felt them like that before. Somehow, I was exciting… No, there was no time for such thoughts, now. He was training to save Amy's life.

Finally, they reached the end of the pool. That had to be enough, Sheldon was exhausted. He stood, put his arms around Amys belly from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder, unintentionally getting a great view at her breasts under the wet clothes from above. "Well, Amy, I hope I'll never have to save you from drowning, but we know now that at least I'm able to carry you for 10 Meters. Under normal circumstances I would insist that you would take your turn, now, and carry me, but I'm afraid, that under the influence of the alcohol you just have consumed, that would be dangerous for both of us." He kissed her cheek tenderly, then loosened from her, took her hand and said: "Let's get out of here and rid of that soaked clothes."

They exited the pool and started undressing. The feeling of the wet clothes sticking to them was just awful.

"I don't want to go inside to fetch towels, yet", Sheldon admitted. "Leonard and Penny still might be awake and I don't want them to see me naked."

"I don't, either!"

"But the air is colder now than the water, I'm freezing!"

"Then let's stay in the pool naked."

"Amy! How scandalous!" But secretly, he had hoped Amy would propose this. The idea of seeing Amy swimming around without any clothes, well, he liked it more than he would admit…

"There are still our cocktails on the table, I'll bring them here," Amy suggested and went to their former sitting place. Sheldon couldn't help but admire the swing of her hips… and her posterior, oh sweet Lord, her posterior... He gulped hard.

Amy returned with her own glass, as well as Leonard's and Sheldon's. "Cheers!" She emptied her glass with one big gulp and started climbing into the pool, again.

"You know there's the proverb _don't drink and drive_? There should be also _don't drink and swim_. Or," he grinned, " _don't drink and dive_!"

"Good idea!" Without any warning, Amy dove into the water and swam through Sheldons legs, where she brushed his manhood slightly. OH! - But Sheldon couldn't allow himself to enjoy the situation, again.

"Amy! That was really reckless! You're irresponsible!" He went straight to the place where the glasses were standing, heaved his body up, out of the water (the sight of this making Amy gulp, in return) and sat on the poolside. Then he started to empty his glass very quickly. "I have to prevent you from drinking more of this!" He exclaimed, then he gripped Leonards glass.

Amy was standing right in front of him now, trying to catch his hand with the beverage. "That's not fair, Sheldon, we should share this!"

"No way! You drank enough!"

"One cocktail! You're drinking two! And you're far less trained than me!"

"Too late!" Sheldon put the empty glass down slowly and stared playfully into Amys eyes. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I, I -" Amy had come even closer to him and suddenly she felt something between her legs. One of the water nuzzles. OH MY! That felt so gooooood! She was biting her bottom lip, closing her eyes for a brief moment. But… could she stay here, let her… most intimate spot… getting massaged by a water nuzzle in an open air pool? That was so dirty somehow, not appropriate at all… She blushed a bit. But then she grew more courageous. Yeah, tonight she wanted to do something crazy, being a bad girl, a very bad girl. She would let herself enjoy this, and not only herself…  
"Well, I think I will punish you for stealing my half of the drink!" Amy said finally in an equally playful tone, putting her hands tenderly on his still small manhood.

"Amy, you can't do this", Sheldon whispered, still staring into her eyes. "We're outside, somebody could see us…"

"Why then you just don't get up and leave?" She was whispering, too, suppressing a moan of pleasure, cause by the hard and yet soft water jet between her folds.

Sheldon didn't say anything, just put his hands at both sides of her head, bent down and kissed her firmly and determined.

Their kiss grew more and more passionate quickly, both of their lips, tongues and teeth becoming like a little microcosm, that existed only here and now, acting completely on its own, its only purpose being to make its owners wind themselves in pleasure.

Sheldons legs were clasping behind Amys back, pressing her naked, wet body against his, his arousal caught up sliding between Amys breasts, her hands were clawing to his buttocks, his hands holding up her head, messing up her hair…

Suddenly there was the sound of a door being closed a little too heavy and steps on the gravel path that led to the pool. Amy and Sheldon broke free from each other in shock.

 ** _To be continued…_**

 **Sorry for making Penny, that I really love as a character, making act so** **unreasonable. Someone just had to get Amy drunk and Sheldon into the pool ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

They heard Leonard and Penny's voices coming nearer.

"… just hope it wasn't in my pocket and is lying on the ground of the pool, now. How could I explain this to the insurance?"

„How often do I have to say I'm sorry? I feel really ashamed of what I've done…"

"Come!" Sheldon hissed. He let himself slide into the pool as quick and yet silent as possible, took Amy's hand and dragged her into the corner of the pool, where the air mattress was lying, fortunately, it was in the direction where Penny and Leonard's voices came from. He dragged the mattress diagonally above the corner of the pool.

"Come here!" Sheldon bent his knees and ducked himself under the mattress, only his head was peeking out of the water. „Quick!"  
Amy followed him and crowded with him in their hiding place. It was really narrow and they slung their arms around each other to need as few space as possible. Their bent legs were tangled, Amy was halfway sitting on Sheldon's left thigh, his arousal poking into her hip.

Only a second later they heard their friends coming around the corner.

"… really dangerous with all the alcohol, I know. I'm so sorry! And thank you again for mopping the floor with all this water and for holding my hair when I was puking. I feel much better and much more sober now!"

"Good, then please help me finding my phone, now!"

They heard them going around for some time, lifting objects. Please not the mattress, please, please! Sheldon was almost praying.

"Have it! It's here, Leonard, on the table!"

"Oh, thank God!"

"Leonard?"

"Hm?"

"Why are our cocktail glasses standing next to the pool? And why are Amy's and Sheldon's clothes lying there?"

"Probably they didn't want to waste anything and drank them. You know, how Amy can't throw anything away! When I think of the almost empty Nutella glass she had to scratch spotless empty, before we were allowed to toss it in the trash. Her harvest was half a teaspoon!"

"I know!" Penny moaned annoyed at the memory. „But what about their clothes?"

„Well, I guess that they, in opposition to us, were foresighted enough to recognize that this would cause a huge flooding inside the house, so they left them here when they went inside. It's way past Sheldon's usual bedtime, they probably just wanted to go to bed quickly."

"I didn't hear them going inside…"

"Me neither. But you throw up really loud…"

Penny rolled her eyes. Couldn't he just stop?

"Let me just wring their clothes and bring them inside to dry them. It's the least thing I can do for them."

"Alright, I'll help you!"

"Thanks!" Penny planted a small kiss on Leonard's lips and he tenderly rubbed her back. Then they started their work.

"Gosh, I wish Amy would go shopping with me once in a while. She could look gorgeous with a different style", Penny muttered while wringing Amy's brown sweater vest.

"Maybe it's the hidden beauty that Sheldon loves about her appearance. Men love it, when there isn't everything visible at first sight."

"But I feel so sorry for her. I wish everyone could see that she's beautiful."

Amy almost couldn't believe what she was hearing. Penny and Leonard found her beautiful? She wanted to hug them closely and thank them profusely for being such wonderful friends. But she was forced to stay here under this mattress leaking the scent of plastic until they would have been gone.

"Maybe she doesn't even want that?" Leonard shrugged his shoulders. "Furthermore, I could imagine that in her profession, it isn't very helpful, to be too dressed up."

"What do you mean?"

"People have prejudices. Smart women have to be inconspicuous, beautiful women have to have average intelligence or below. So, when you're working in a profession where your intelligence is the most important factor, you maybe shouldn't look that stunning. Just my experience with people at the institute… "

Amy started to feel slightly uncomfortable in her huddled position. She tried to shift her legs a little bit, but accidentally rubbed her sweet spot on Sheldon's leg. In the same moment, she felt the water nuzzle teasing one of her nipples. Oh God, that felt so good, but please… please not now…

"Wow, never thought about that." Penny said. "Why do people have these weird ideas?"

"I think it's their sense of justice. Nobody can have it all… Hey, sexy underwear, Miss Fowler!"

"Wow, that's really nice." Penny took the set of light blue bra and slip in her hands. "Do you think she planned to seduce him tonight?"

"Sorry, I really don't want to think about that. It's like imagining your own parents having sex. Or your own kids!"

„Oh God, I'm just trying to imagine they had sex here in the pool! ", Penny giggled.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Leonard shook his head. "Let's go inside!"

Amy's heart started beating faster. She got scared. What if they got caught in the end? It would be one of the most humiliating experiences in her life.

Seeking for comfort, Amy wanted to take Sheldon's hand, but instead she touched the tip of his penis. Sheldon flinched a bit, causing the mattress, that was directly lying on their head, to make a little skip.

"Did the mattress just make a skip?" Penny asked confused. „Maybe there's some animal caught under it?"

Amy thought her heart would stop beating. Sheldon started to sweat heavily on his head.

"It was probably just a little breeze of air."

"I didn't feel anything…" Penny made a step towards the mattress.

"Please Penny, I just want to go to bed!"

"Alright... Hey, seeing this pool I remember something odd. Bernadette once told me that Howard and Stuart make really weird faces while getting their backs massaged in the whirlpool. Howard said to Bernie: "It's called relaxing and that's everything you need to know!" Do you have any idea what he meant?"

"I cannot believe that _I_ have to explain this to _you_!"

Their voices were fading, then there was the sound of the door, again.

"Oh, sweet Jesus!", Sheldon exclaimed, when he jumped on his feet, pushing the mattress away. "I almost peed in the pool!"

"Me, too!"

They both breathed heavily.

"So, they're still awake!"

"Yes, Dr. Cooper, well observed!" Amy was still breathing in deeply. "How long do you want to wait to go inside?"

"A bit..." He grabbed his chest. "Oh my, that was exciting. I feel the adrenaline just everywhere…"

"I almost had a heart attack! Look how fast it's beating!" Amy took Sheldon's hand and put it on her heart.

"Wow, that's really fast." He felt her heart for a while and looked in her eyes deeply, their breathings slowly calming down. "But a better place to test the pulse is here." With that finally said, he laid his lips at the side of Amy's throat. Amy gasped in surprise.

"You know I don't like to leave things unfinished, don't you?" He whispered into her ear, causing goosebumps on Amy's skin.

Amy looked at him silently, their eyes devouring the other one with overwhelming desire for a moment, then they threw their arms around each other, their lips crashing, their bodies finally wanting to get release.

"This - fear of - getting caught - got me so - randy", Sheldon admitted between heated kisses. "That was - paradox. You know - how important - safety is to me. But in - this situation…"

"I know, - as I neuroscientist I - can tell you - that the human brain - sometimes mistakes stress – for sexual arousal…"

"Oh you - naughty vixen, - you wanna make me come - only by hearing your - smart mouth talking, hm? - Not yet!"  
He kissed her again fiercely, not allowing her to talk anymore. His hands, that had been lying on her shoulder blades came to the front, his thumbs following the curves of her breast, his pelvis started moving on its own, his arousal poking Amy into the belly. He couldn't wait anymore.

He put one of his hands down into the water, stroking himself a few times, then he let his hand wander between Amy's legs, his middle finger sliding between her folds, the thumb rotating on her clit. She was ready, he could feet her wetness even in the water, her hooded eyes and her moaning another proof he didn't really need.

"Hold on to the handrails of the stairs!" he commanded hoarsely. Amy followed his instructions.  
He took her legs in his hands and positioned himself between them. Then he thrust into her. Amy wanted to scream from pleasure, but muffled her cries in fear of getting heard. Sheldon didn't move, instead her moved her back and forth slightly. It was one of the most incredible feelings she'd ever had. She felt light as a feather in the water, floating forth and back easily and every of that little moves made her body tremble with lust.

 ** _To be continued_**

 **Oh, I'm so mean, I know…  
Seriously, I don't know if the last dirty thing they did in the pool really works, so maybe someone wants to try it and give me a little report? :-D**

 **Sorry to everyone who hoped for a foursome with Leonard and Penny, but that was way too much out of character for my personal taste. Even getting caught is something I couldn't really do to my beloved naughty cuties!**

 **So, next chapter will be the last part. They need to get some sleep, don't they?**

 **Please leave a review if you liked this, I'm excited for your opinions! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

This had to be heaven! Amy felt completely weightless. It was like having completely melted into the water, into Sheldon. There was no separation of herself and her surrounding anymore. She just existed, she just _felt_. No thoughts, no hesitations, no fear or shame. Only bliss and joy and the yearning for the peak. She was on her way, slowly, with every of the little movements that Sheldon did to her pelvis, she got higher and higher, surrendering herself completely into his control. She heard a deep moan, not sure and not caring if it came out of her own throat or of Sheldon's. They were one body now, one mind and one soul…

Suddenly he stopped moving her. Instead, she felt his strong arms behind her back, carefully lifting her up, resting herself on his chest, their bodies still fully connected.

"I'm so sorry!", Sheldon committed whispering, "But I cannot do this. I… I just cannot… let everything… flow into the water. That would be disgusting. Not only for myself. Other people want to use this pool, too!"

"It's ok,", Amy calmed him. "What I just experienced was really fantastic and almost out of this world. We don't need to go further."

"But I want to. I want it so badly. It took me so much willpower to interrupt this. I… was almost there…" He took a look around their environment. Then he had an idea and let himself slide out of her slowly. He put one of his arms under her shoulder and one under her legs and started carrying her to the other side of the pool.

"It's a good thing that the water helps me carrying you", Sheldon admitted. "I probably wouldn't be strong enough on my own. But I'm working on it. One day I want to be able to do it." He kissed her tenderly.

"You know, feeling that weightless I was wondering how sex in space must feel like…" Amy giggled slightly.

"Oh please, don't make me think of Howard now! We have arrived." Amy turned her head and saw – the air mattress bobbing next to her in the water.

"This has already saved us once tonight, so I think we could use it another time." He looked at her questioning. She nodded.

Sheldon lifted her up the mattress and while doing so place a gentle kiss on her mound.

"Cannot wait to feel you again", he whispered and then climbed cautiously onto the mattress, too.

It was swaying a bit, but they managed to not fall down.

Sheldon smiled and crawled above Amy. He rested his stretched arms on each side of her head and looked down on her wet face, the water dripping from her hair.

"You know, that in an attempt to read all the books that are considered world literature, I also read the Kamasutra? I remember all of the sexual practices presented there. Tonight in this pool we would have been able to try a lot of them, but honestly, I like you the most like this, under me, with your body close to mine and your lips just in reach of mine…" With that, he lay his arms on the mattress and kissed her softly. Amy threw her arms around him and caressed his back.

"I love you, Amy, you know? Sometimes I think I don't tell you enough. You should be aware of it all the time."

"I know so well that I am loved by you, Sheldon, you make me know it every day." She caressed his face tenderly. "And you're loved by me." She let her hand slide down his back, around his hips and took his penis in her hand, guiding him to her folds. "Please. Let me show you how much I love you."

Sheldon kissed her deeply and at the same time entered her cautiously. They both moaned slightly at the feeling of finally being united again.

Thanks to their swaying base, Sheldon didn't want to risk moving too much. So they just held each other in their arms and gave pleasure to their bodies with tiny, shy strokes, while the air mattress was drifting slowly on the surface of the water in the illuminated pool.

The night was calm and bright. Distant solar systems could be spotted in the sky above. The crickets were chirping, the wind sometimes rustling slightly in the trees besides the pool.  
Their lovemaking was tender and sweet, the heat of the previous minutes had been replaced by a deep and sincere feeling of knowing, loving and understanding each other.

Sheldon saw Amy's green, loving eyes shining brightly under him, her wet dark hair like a wreath framing her beautiful face, the turquoise glowing water around them creating an almost unreal atmosphere.

He felt she was close, he knew how her face looked like when her orgasm was approaching, how she closed her eyes, how her skin blushed red, how she arched her back, how her fingers were grabbing his skin, how her whole body became stiff, how she slowly opened her mouth…

And there she came, in the moment when he kissed her to muffle the cry arising from her throat, her walls tightening around his most sensitive spot, causing the last wonderful ounce of lust that he had needed to come undone himself, making them both moan into the other one's opened mouth…

Sheldon laid his head in the crook of her neck and let his body rest on Amy's for a while.  
They both were excited and at the same time completely peaceful. They couldn't believe they just had done all of this. Here, in the middle of the pool. But it didn't feel wrong at all. Because they had done it with the one person in the world they would do everything with and for.

After a while they felt the chilly air again and decided to go back inside the house, hoping that Penny and Leonard would finally be asleep.

But at the door of the house they had to face an unpleasant surprise: it was locked!

"Oh no!" Sheldon was shaking the handle of the door as hard as he could, but it just wouldn't open. "Drat!"

"They thought we were already sleeping in our beds, we heard them talking at the pool", Amy tried to explain the situation.

"I know, but I'm still upset!"

"What can we do? Did you leave a window open?"

"No. But we can have a look if the others opened one when we were gone."

They sneaked around the house, but everything was closed.

"What shall we do? Wake them up? But we're completely naked, that would be humiliating!" Amy seemed desperate.

"Not my favorite solution, either. They would also know that we haven't been inside the house, yet and that we were naked at least since they took our clothes with them. Leonard might not be the brightest scientist in the world, but he's clever enough to understand what _that_ means and I don't want to make him fun of me for the rest of my life!" Sheldon sighed deeply. "I think there's no other chance than going back to the pool. At least we can sit on soft chair pads there"

They returned to the pool and sat down on the table. But as time passed by, it became harder and harder for them to keep their eyes open.

"Do you have any idea how we shall get into the house without being seen tomorrow morning?", Amy tried to start a conversation, kneading the tablecloth between her fingers in lack of something else to keep her awake.

"No. But honestly I'm too tired to think about it. I just want to sleep… Do you think we can take advantage of the services of the new friend we've made tonight for a third time?"

"Which new friend?" Amy asked confused.

"The plastic one!"

Amy smiled tiredly. "That should be possible. He's a patient fellow. But won't it be too cold without any blankets?"

"Well, I think I've got an idea…"

Penny still felt guilty when she woke up the next morning. Why did she just push everyone in the pool? They would reproach this to her for the next ten years – at least!  
She got on her feet and put all their clothes, that were almost dry now, but still full of clorine, into the washing machine (only rent a holiday house with a washing machine, thank God that Amy had insisted on that!). She even was careful to use the exact right amount of fabric softener to make Sheldon a little more merciful towards her.

Then she lay the table for breakfast, but there were no clean glasses for the orange juice in the cupboard or the dishwasher anymore. She sighed and set off to the pool to fetch the glasses they had used for their cocktails the previous evening. Washing the dishes before she even had had the first coffee? Well, probably she had to make that sacrifice to save their friendship…

Penny left the house and bend around the corner where the swimming pool was situated.

The view that she caught with her eyes, made he gasp, frown, laugh and weep, all at the same time.

The chair pads from the sitting place had been removed from their original place and were now tied together into something that looked like a mix of a tent and a very stiff blanket. Under it there was the plastic mattress that had started the eventful course of the previous evening by being blown into the water. And between, there was a cloth bundle, that, on a closer look, turned out as Sheldon and Amy wrapped tightly in the tablecloth, holding each other closely and smiling in their sleeps.

 **The end**


End file.
